


In the Dark

by thingcalledlove



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hockey Player! Derek, Post-Canon, Student! Casey, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingcalledlove/pseuds/thingcalledlove
Summary: Casey was not a stripper.She was a go-go dancer.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	In the Dark

Casey looked at her watch and sighed.

She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. The university library was practically a ghost town now, though it really shouldn’t have surprised her. It _was_ 11 o’clock on a Friday night. She stretched her arms above her head and let out a yawn. She was exhausted.

Med School was kicking her ass. She was ready to be done with her second year and move on to the part where she got to be in the hospitals, working with actual patients. She shoved a handful of outdated medical journals into her bag, followed by her laptop. All she wanted was a pillow and a place to lay down, but now was not the time for that. With another sigh, she willed her body up off the chair. She wouldn’t become acquainted with her bed anytime soon. She had to go to work.

* * *

After finishing her undergrad at Queens, she had applied to U of T as a joke. She didn’t really think she would get in. However, somehow, she had. It would have been stupid not to attend, so she did. She was thrilled to be back in the city of Toronto. It was vibrant and fun, and truly did have something for everyone.

Her phone buzzed in her hand as she approached King St. Derek’s name flashed across the screen and she hit ignore. She was practically at work, and no conversation with Derek was a short one.

After undergrad, Derek had signed a 3-year, $4 million deal with Los Angles Kings. He was also in his second year of that deal.

They continued to argue and bicker as per usual, though now they mostly did it over the phone every few weeks (for hours on end). He was never great with remembering the time difference, so Casey was confident she could convince him into thinking that she was sleeping as opposed to ignoring his call when she called him back tomorrow.

She took a sharp left turn into a familiar alley and found Armando leaning against a door looking menacing. He nodded at her approach and opened the heavy metal door for her.

There were a set of stairs leading up towards loud beats pulsing through the walls and another set leading down. Casey took the latter.

She stepped into a smallish lounge, with a set of lockers against one wall.

“I am not a stripper,” she reminded herself as she shoved her stuff into her designated locker.

“No, you’re the next best thing,” Sadie said as she walked into the small space with a full face of makeup and a pair of sweats.

Casey gave her the finger, lovingly so, of course and took the zipped bag from Sadie that contained her outfit for the evening.

Casey was not a stripper.

She was a go-go dancer.

Casey had never seen her life going in this direction, but as soon as she arrived in Toronto, she realized how exorbitant her cost of living would be, not to mention the insane tuition for med school. OSAP only covered so much, and she didn’t feel right asking Nora and George for any more help, since they also had Edwin and Lizzie to worry about now. Her father had pitched in a bit, but it still wasn’t enough.

The go-go dancing thing happened on accident. It wasn’t until she confessed her money problems to her roommate that she was introduced to Sadie.

The club she danced in was guest list only, and the guest list had a six-month waitlist. It was exclusive by most standards, which gave Casey a bit of privacy. You had to be someone important to get in, and even then, there was a strict no phones policy to ensure the privacy of the high-profile clientele.

Casey had seen many famous faces from the cage she danced in most nights, suspended above the crowd, out of reach.

She unzipped the bag and scrunched her nose as Sadie pulled off her sweats and started to put on a matching outfit.

“I hate the lace one,” Casey groaned, her fingers running over the full sleeved jumpsuit. It was sexy as hell, no doubt about that, but the lace started to itch as the night went on and the sweat started to form.

Casey sat down in front of a small vanity and let her hair down. She fluffed it a bit to make it look the way she liked before adding a touch of makeup to her face. Alex, the dude that rain the joint, told her keep the natural, nice girl thing going, as if it was an act, and not who Casey actually was.

“See you upstairs, babe,” Sadie said with a wink before flying up the stairs Casey had come down from earlier.

Once Sadie was gone, Casey stripped down and picked up the lace bodysuit. She opted to go commando because the high cut at the thighs would show off anything underneath. The outfit was followed by a pair of black boots that stopped just above the knees. She gave herself one last glance in the mirror before following after her friend.

* * *

The small club was packed to the brim. The center was taken up by a dancefloor, while the one wall hosted a massive bar. The two walls adjacent to the bar hosted some private booths that the average Joe could pay arm and leg for and contained a set of stairs that lead up to a second floor VIP area. This section was exclusively for those with some fortune or fame attached to their names and gave said patrons a direct view into the cages that hung above the dance floor.

It didn’t take Casey long to get into the groove of things. She swayed her hips to the beat while holding on to the bars and made bedroom eyes at the men and women leaning against the VIP railing watching her hungrily.

The club had four cages, and rarely were they all used at once, but tonight seemed to be an exception. Casey could see Sadie being lowered down, before coming back up, except this time, there was a man in there with her.

Casey grinned as she watched. They were allowed and encouraged to pluck people out of the audience and bring up for a bit of a good time. They were usually tipped very well for it too. Sadie took every advantage that she could to do so, while Casey wasn’t as ambitious for once in her life. She’d bring a girl up occasionally, but very rarely a guy. Her paycheck wasn’t suffering for it, so she didn’t think too much of it.

She found herself getting slightly turned on as she watched Sadie in a cage a few feet away, foot perched up on a horizontal bar, grinding onto her new friend. This wasn’t unusual either. It was the setting that did it for her more than anything else. The idea of doing something so personal, in such a public setting. A shiver ran through her as she found herself grinding against the bars of her own cage.

She didn’t pay her surroundings much attention for most of the night until she found herself staring into a set of very familiar eyes.

His jaw was hard, and his fingers clenched around the railing so tightly that his knuckles were white. He had been watching her for a while, that much is clear.

Casey stopped dead, arms falling to her sides. Suddenly, she felt exposed. She watched as his eyes rake over her body unconsciously, as if he also couldn’t help himself to some degree.

A string of curses run through her head, but they all fall deaf over the loudest thought: What the hell is Derek Venturi doing in Toronto?

Casey looked down at the cage operator and gave him a subtle nod. Her cage started to lower, and when she looked back at where Derek stood, he was gone.

It didn’t take long to find him however, since as soon as the cage was on the floor, he was there, swinging the door open forcefully and stepped in.

“What the hell, Case?”

The operator must have taken this as some sort of cue, because the cage began to rise again, but this time with Derek in it with her.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

“Aren’t you supposed to be LA?” Casey asked, ignoring his question completely. “Why aren’t you in LA?” She felt all kinds of nauseous right now.

“Case,” he said incredulously, “We played the Leafs tonight. You were supposed to be there!”

“No,” Casey disagreed, shaking her head, “That’s next week. I have it in my calendar.”

“Some good it’s doing you,” Derek replied darkly, “I had a ticket waiting for you, and you didn’t even show.”

He looked at his surroundings for the first time, then back at Casey with a blank look, “Guess I know what was more important.”

It was a cheap shot. But it hurt.

Casey knew from the first day she started here and saw several Leafs players lounging around in the VIP area that this was a place that would be on Derek’s radar eventually. However, with him playing in the Western Conference, his games in Toronto were minimal. Any time she knew he would be in town; she took the day off.

She had booked off next Friday as well, months in advance. How had she messed up the dates?

Now she stood in a cage with him, wearing barely anything. He was judging her, and she hated it.

“Are you even in med school?” he questioned.

Now she was mad.

“Of course, I am,” She yelled at him, shoving him back into the bars with both hands. “We don’t all make millions for chasing after a rubber puck okay? Some of us actually have to fucking earn money doing things we may not necessarily want to in order to afford our dreams.”

She could see him deflate a little at that, but she didn’t remove her hands off of his chest, continuing to push him backwards just to put a little bit of space between them. Boy did she need it.

“If you needed money, Case, you could have just asked.”

“No,” Casey replied firmly, “I couldn’t.”

She saw his eyes soften at that. They both knew the truth. She would never ask, and it had never even occurred to him to offer.

His eyes ran up and down her body again, and Casey couldn’t force the butterflies down this time. She hated that she liked the way his eyes felt on her body. She hated the way she had always craved his attention, even before she herself had realized it.

Battles over the remote, races down the stairs, fights over Derek’s chair? All just excuses to be close to him. To feel him up against her. To touch him.

Lips crashed against each other. She wasn’t sure who had made the move, but they were both suddenly in the middle, unable to get close enough. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her in at the hips. Their mouths battled for control (because everything always had to be a fight with the two of them) as years and years of pent up sexual attraction was _finally_ being let out.

“Fuck,” Derek murmured against her lips. She could barely hear it over the music. “I don’t think you understand how _long_ I have been wanting to do that.”

She smirked at him and he groaned as if he was in actual pain.

“Watching you up here,” Derek said, his forehead pressed against hers, “I still have a raging hard on.”

Casey laughed, and slyly grinded up against him, and _yes_. There it was.

His eyes darkened and his right hand moved off of her hip and towards her crotch. Her breath hitched as he made contact. He hissed, looking at her with wide eyes. She could hear the unspoken words.

She was wet. Really wet.

He didn’t waste any time, pushing the thin lace aside. His fingers found her clit easily, and Casey went weak instantly.

She allowed Derek to push her back against the bars on her side for support. He positioned them in a way that his body covered a majority of hers, and their audience only really had a view of his back. They were still putting on quite the fucking show, but nothing that hadn’t been seen before in these parts. Still, Derek shielded all the good bits, keeping them for himself.

“Fuck,” Casey moaned into the shell of his ear, his name following like a plea soon after. It seemed to perk him up, because he repositioned his hand so that his thumb continued to rub her clit while his index and middle finger fucked her relentlessly.

She doubled down on the curses that slipped from her lips as Derek worked her up to a frenzy.

“Stopstopstop,” Casey groaned, reaching down to still Derek’s hand. For his part, he stopped immediately, his concerned gaze meeting hers. “I am _not_ going to let you make me cum right here.”

Derek chuckled, removing his hand away. “Then when?”

“After my shift,” Casey said resolutely. “I’ll meet you back at mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a read! <3


End file.
